


Runaway Straight Into My Heart

by ttomlinstyles



Series: Runaway [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, BUT LIGHT, Blow Job, Daddy!Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant!Louis, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Grinding, M/M, Riding, Teasing, Top!Harry, blowjob, bottom!Louis, but in this part he looks more like Harry, exhibitionist, marcel - Freeform, powerbottom!Louis, sub/dom, submissive!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttomlinstyles/pseuds/ttomlinstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole point of this date was to get to know each other better not constantly eye fuck each other over dinner. But Harry couldn’t help it, Louis looked great in his suit and tie but he couldn’t help but want Louis to take him home and tie him up with it.</p><p>Louis wasn’t any better, Harry had his hair gelled up again but he had his contacts in, and his suit clung tight to his torso. He could make out Harry’s swallow tattoo’s through his very thin button-up and he was pretty sure if he undid a few more buttons his butterfly would be visible too. The little shit kept teasing him all night licking his lips, sucking the food sinfully off his fingers that ‘accidentally’ got dirty. This was supposed to be a proper date but it was turning into a competition to see who could rile up who faster and Louis hated to admit Harry was wining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway Straight Into My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by some of you! Hopefully you like it!
> 
> I also want to think Julia for being a beta for this series.   
> She's absolutely amazing! You can find her at wrckedlou(tumblr)

 

**Runaway Straight Into My Heart**

The whole point of this date was to get to know each other better not constantly eye fuck each other over dinner. But Harry couldn’t help it, Louis looked great in his suit and tie but he couldn’t help but want Louis to take him home and tie him up with it.

Louis wasn’t any better, Harry had his hair gelled up again but he had his contacts in, and his suit clung tight to his torso. He could make out Harry’s swallow tattoos through his very thin button-up and he was pretty sure if he undid a few more buttons his butterfly would be visible too. The little shit kept teasing him all night licking his lips, sucking the food sinfully off his fingers that ‘accidentally’ got dirty. This was supposed to be a proper date but it was turning into a competition to see who could rile up who faster and Louis hated to admit Harry was wining.

On their first date, Harry told himself he wasn’t going to sleep with Louis, and he mostly succeeded. Giving each other a quick hand job in the car before a kiss goodnight but this was the second date and Harry had every intention of pleasing Louis, he just didn’t know when.

"So," Louis cleared his throat, averting his eyes from Harry, licking the chocolate off his fingers from their shared desert. "What movie would you like to see? You have two choices between Paranormal Activity 4 or The Hobbit."

"I’m good with either Lou, which one do you want to see?"

"I know your not a big fan of horror movies, but I want to see Paranormal Activity 4. But we-"

"It’s decided," Harry interrupted, "Paranormal Activity 4 it is"

________________________

About half way through the movie Harry was regretting his decision. But the one good thing that came out of it was that he got to snuggle up to Louis and hide his face in when it became too much. Louis held him close occasionally, chuckling at the taller boy when he flinched or jumped. But he didn’t mind holding him close one bit. It was nice. Another added bonus the theater was completely empty.

Harry rested his hand on Louis inner thigh causing the older boy’s breath to catch, but still kept his eyes forward on the movie. Harry smirked as he rubbed small circles into Louis’ thigh, moving closer and closer to his growing hard on.

"Harry what-" Louis begun to say before Harry attached his lips right behind older boys’ ear, cutting him off instantly sucking on the spot Harry knew Louis loved.

"I want you Lou." Harry breathed heavily into his ear. Louis moaned, titling his head to the side giving Harry full access to his neck, the movie instantly forgotten. All he could focus on was Harry’s lips sucking bruises into his skin.

Harry started palming Louis through his trousers while trailing kisses up his jaw finally joining their lips roughly.

"So fucking naughty, doing this right here in a movie theater, where anyone could easily catch us." Harry smirked, looking around before kneeling on the floor between Louis’ legs quickly, unbuckling his trousers.

"Up." Harry said and Louis listened, lifting his hips so he could pull down his pants low enough to release his cock.

"Mmmm, so hard for me Lou." Harry purred placing feather light kisses on the head. Louis bucked his hips forward, wanting more friction, no, /needing/ more.

"Stop teasing me, fuck, Harry come on." Louis practically begged, bucking his hips upward, wanting Harry’s mouth on him.

Harry just smiled, leaning up to kiss Louis one last time quickly on the mouth. He moved back down, licking a fat stripe along the bottom of Louis’ cock. Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair before pulling slightly, getting a small moan from Harry. The younger boy always loved his hair being pulled.

"Fucking suck me off Harry, now." Louis ordered roughly pushing Harry’s head down. Harry being the little submissive shit he is took him in finally, moaning as he slowly took more and more.

"Good boy baby, so good." Louis moaned as Harry began to bob his head, his hand gripping his waist, the other massaging his balls.

Harry looked up at Louis as he continued quickly increasing the pace, knowing Louis wasn’t going too last much longer. He removed his hand from Louis’ hip and put the hand at the base of his cock, pumping.

"Fuck," Louis moaned as he bit his hand to keep him quiet, not wanting to the staff to hear them. "S-so close Harry, fuck."

Harry removed his hand and took Louis all the way back in his throat, his nose touching Louis’ navel. After a few seconds he pulled back to breathe, before repeating the action several more times until Louis bucked up once, spilling his come hotly into Harry’s mouth, with a string of profanities following.

Harry swallowed every drop before releasing Louis’ now softening cock. Louis looked down at the boy on his knees and quickly surged forward to crash their lips together, then breaking the kiss first by pulling Harry back by his hair, their eyes locking instantly.

"Just wait till we get back to mine, your in so much fucking trouble for this," Louis said, pecking his lips before backing away, buckling his pants and standing. "Lets go." Louis said, pulling Harry to his feet and out of the movie theater.

________________________

Once home, Louis pulled Harry inside, pinning him against the door.

"Go upstairs. My room is the second door on the right and when I get there you better be waiting on the bed naked, Do not touch yourself you hear me?" Louis asked, smirking, taking control of the situation right away.

Harry nodded eagerly before responding with a soft “Yes Daddy.”

Louis’ mouth dropped, he didn’t expect that response, he didn’t even expect the boy to speak.

Harry quickly took off upstairs, counting the doors to Louis’ bedroom. Once inside, he quickly removed his clothing just like Louis asked him to do. Now naked, he sat down on the bed leaning back against the headboard. His cock standing straight up, dying to be touched but restrained because again Louis told him he couldn’t.

"Now don’t you look all pretty sitting there for me." Louis said, walking into the bedroom kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket.

"Come here baby," Harry quickly stood up as Louis circled him tracing his fingers along his body. "Beautiful," Louis whispered as he kissed Harry’s shoulder blade. "So what was that you called me downstairs?"

Harry bit his lip before he answered with a barely audible ‘Daddy’

"I’m sorry what was that?" Louis asked again spanking Harry’s bum.

Harry moaned, “Daddy,”

"Like that baby? Like when I spank you?" Not answering soon enough, he felt the sting of another slap.

"Yes, Yes I like it." His cock was so painfully hard to the point where his eyes started to well up.

"What do you want baby?"

"Hurts, T-touch me daddy," Harry begged unbuttoning Louis’ shirt but leaving the tie "P-please need you so bad."

"Fuck." Louis moaned, pushing Harry back against the bed, quickly straddling him. Louis gripped his hair and crashed their lips together, grinding down, giving him the friction he was asking for. Harry moaned into the kiss, rutting up against Louis. Louis finally broke the kiss and looked down at the younger boy.

" ‘m gonna ride you," Louis said, removing his boxers and the rest of his clothing, but still holding the tie. "But one condition," Louis took Harry’s wrist putting them together "You can’t touch me, and you can’t touch yourself." Louis finished as he tied Harry’s wrists.

"But how are y-“

"I’m going to do it, and you’re gonna watch" Louis said, smirking, and grabbed the lube out of the beside table. Harry bit his lip, whimpering, he wanted to touch Louis, fuck he needed to touch himself.

"This is your punishment for earlier, now be quiet and watch. The louder you are the longer it will take." Harry nodded as Louis sat across from him, spreading his legs wide. He uncapped the bottle and putting a fair amount of lube on two fingers. He brought a finger down, tracing his rim giving a light moan before pushing in the tip.

Harry’s hips thrusted up instinctively as he watched Louis move his finger in out slowly. Harry moaned when he added a second finger.

"Shhh baby, no noises now."

"Sorry daddy."

Fuck, Louis thought. Every time Harry called him that it went straight to his dick.

Harry saw his dick twitch slightly at the word, “Look so good daddy, fuck I want you so bad.”

Louis moaned, throwing his head back as he slipped in a third and final finger, moving them around stretching himself as much as he could. He should really stop and punish Harry for talking but he needed him so bad. Louis rotated his hips slightly as he moved to his knees, keeping his fingers deep inside.

Harry moaned as he watched Louis ride his own fingers, he was teasing him for talking.

Louis saw Harry wiggling around, shaking his neglected cock dark red and dripping all over his stomach. Louis barely touched him and he knew Harry wasn’t going to last long.

"Ready for me baby?" Louis asked, removing his fingers and crawling up on Harry’s lap.

"Yes, Yes please Daddy."

"Alright baby, Let me get a condom and some lube for you okay?" Harry nodded as he watched Louis pull out a small box ripping it open, grabbing a single condom.

"Could we um… Maybe not use it?"

Louis smiled, throwing it off somewhere into the room. “Thought you’d never ask baby.” Louis kissed him quickly before lubing Harry up quite generously. Harry was quite a bit bigger than anyone he’s been with before, but he didn’t mind. Not a bit. Louis quickly lined Harry up and slowly took him in about half way before he had to stop.

"Fuck, So big Harry." Louis moaned digging his nails into harry’s chest.

Harry wanted to thrust up into Louis so much it hurt but he held back. Louis put his hands behind his head gripping his hair and yanking hard. Watching Harry’s reaction turned Louis on even more, which he didn’t think was possible. Finally bottoming out Louis moaned as he stilled himself once again.

"So tight daddy." Harry moaned pulling his hair again to keep himself from moving. After a few moments Louis finally adjusted and started riding Harry hard and fast, instantly finding the angle so Harry would hit his prostate.

"Fuck Lou, not g-gonna last much longer."

"Don’t come you hear me? Not till I do."

"O-okay I’ll try." Harry said thrusting up against Louis hitting his prostate even harder.

"Fuck." Louis slowed letting Harry fuck up into him.

"Untie me." Harry said quickly.

Louis listened, once Harry’s hands were free he flipped them pumped into him hard and quick. Seconds later Louis was coming loudly for the second time that night, and this time completely untouched. Harry didn’t wait for permission this time he thrust once more before giving into his own release, filling Louis.

After catching his breath Harry pulled out and licked across Louis’ stomach, lapping up all Louis’ cum before kissing his lips.

Louis could taste himself on Harry’s lips, but he didn’t care he just pulled the younger boy closer, until their torsos were touching. Harry pulled away, snuggling into Louis’ neck, placing kisses before laying on his back breathing heavily.

"I feel like we should shower." Louis muttered against him.

"I feel like we should just stay right here, we can shower in the morning." Harry said, closing his eyes, completely exhausted.

"One condition"

Harry smirked not opening his eyes just waiting.

Louis pecked his lips before replying, “Gotta hold me till I fall asleep.”

Harry giggled, HE GIGGLED.

"I wouldn’t have it any other way," Harry whispered before pulling Louis in his arms, closing his eyes, "I could get used to this."

"I think our second date was a success." Louis said, tracing Harry’s swallow tattoos.

"I think I should take you out tomorrow."

"Or we could go to Liam and Zayn’s and just tell them we’re dating."

"But we’re- Louis Tomlinson did you just ask to me your boyfriend?"

It was Louis’ turn to giggle “Maybe.”

Harry leaned up kissing the younger boy passionately, pushing him into the mattress.

"So is that a yes?"

"That’s most definitely a yes." Harry replied before kissing his boyfriend until they both couldn’t breathe.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes that ending! I hope you guys liked it! I'm bad at ending things so meh. But I thought it was cute? :D  
> Kudos and feedback welcomed! 
> 
> Tumblr: ttomlinstyles


End file.
